leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-1348270-20141018180252/@comment-25548760-20141022083150
Sadly Luci0us is right. Im in love with the "skip the boots" and go straight damage build in lane phase. Perfect on heavy nuker with reliable long range poke or heavy burst that -with or without boots- gonna die anyway in lane phase without a proper warding around. But sadly.. diana need the boots, she need the movement bonus not only to stick on their target ( and optimize her passive ) but also to make possibile her engage. Without boots, it's just way to simply to just " walk away" from her Q, and regardless you make the mighty trick R-Q( Q landed during flight ) .. you can't allow yourself to miss Q-R combo. Even on heavy late game i found pointless to sell bots on her for zephir, cause their target not only will have on builded tons of slow and cc from item, but also their carry will have %mov speed fro their item, making sadly diana engage a " oh, you engaged? We just walk away giving a fuck". But imo u should never reach that moment of the game.. :P Forgot to say that i usually don't play her with lich bane. More the game goes ahead, less chance you got to instant gib an enemy champions ( think about the banshe , who totally ruin your q-r combo, or zhonia, randuin and all the others item who lock you in place ) and sadly this mean you can't build straight ap, without a realiable way to go back or abuse a way to make yourself immune to damage ( think about fizz, kassadin, ahri, zed, lissandra.. a bit talon too , they got all some sort of escape or way to allow team to follow up ) . This mean diana need to stick on their target, keep autoattacking and taking whatever shit their throw on her. in order to fullfill this role i usually feel the need of build " Sorcer- Rabadon(or void) if u feel able to instant gib their carry, nash if you know u won't be able and u have to deal with his angry teammates- Nash - Zhonia - Banshe you tanky, give a nice hp regen, and a shield who's way better than his counterpart passive, the sv " with a optional 6th tanky item ( randuin/ga ). Enought damage to be a real threat for their carry, enought tanky to survive , and enought sustained damage ( thx to nashor ) to keep shreadding their front line. With 25-5 build, point into sorcery and AD, the on hit masteries and nashor passive and damage amplification... you really enjoy that every 3° hit 800-1000 damage aoe :P ) . In conclusion: from assassin ( laner ) to bruiser as/ap ( late ). But this duality imo make her a really situational pick: lack the bruiser early game power and form of sustain ( no resourse, lifesteal or other way to recover hp/mana ) and, on the same time, lack the escape mechanics to snowball on a full ap build on mid like an assassin. One can love her, but sadly riot doesn't love her at all :P